Janna Windforce
Welcome to the Janna Wiki, the wiki about Janna Windforce that you can edit! Community Guide Please feel free to add in any comments, missing math(for skills), and thoughts on how to become a better Janna to this wiki page~! We would greatly appreciate any ideas, that you wonderful people would come up with~! Thank you~! We're currently using this discord server to discuss changes in order to avoid conflicts. Itemization General Principles Having 45% CDR (Cool Down Reduction) is very important for Janna, because the utility of abilities can only be helped with CDR. AP (Ability Power) and shield/heal amplification are also good on Janna because it would make Eye Of The Storm (E) and Monsoon ® much stronger. It’s also very important to ensure that you have a high MS (Movement Speed) and some tank stats (HP/Armor/Magic Resist), having a high MS allows you to roam more often, scan more areas with Oracle’s Alteration and/or catch up to an enemy champion, while having some tank stats will allow you to have a greater chance to not get one shotted by the enemy burst. Although having great stats on your champion may look good, but as a support it’s important for you to remember that sometimes you need to sacrifice your own starts for the greater good of the team. For example, if the enemy team is AD heavy, it might be a good idea for you to get a Frozen-Heart instead of a Zhonya’s Hourglass. Starting Items At the start of each game, you get to choose between 3 support starting items: Ancient Coin, Relic Shield and Spellthief’s Edge. As Janna you want to start with Ancient Coin if you wish to play passive or the opponents have too much poke, Ancient Coin offers Gold and HP when you are not the person who last hit a nearby minion, CDR, and Mana Regen. It’s a great item when laneing against champions like Sona, Lulu, Bard, ext… . On the other hand, if your wish to play more aggressively you can start with a Spellthief’s Edge, Spellthief’s Edge offers Gold when you AA (auto attack) or land a spell on an enemy champion, AP, 2 Gold per 10 Second and CDR. This item is good when facing melee supports such as Leona, Taric, Tahm Kench, ext… . Early Backs It’s necessary to have a Sightstone and at least one Control Ward when you first back, but if for some reason you were forced to back before getting 800 Gold there are still other options. Boots Ionian Boots of Lucidity – With 10% CDR and 10% CDR on summoner spells, Lucidity Boots is a must have for the early and mid game. It allows you to cast more spells during fights and shortens the CD (Cool Down) of those life-saving summoner spells. Boots of Mobility – Being the fastest out of combat boots the shop can offer, Boots of Mobility is a great pick up item for the mid game. It allows Janna to roam with unmatched speed and allows her to gain more vision control. However, once Janna enters combat, the movement speed of this boots will be significantly decreased. Boots of Swiftness – Very similar to Boots of Mobility, Boots of Swiftness also gives Janna an increasable amount of roaming power, but unlike Boots of Mobility, Boots of Swiftness does not slow Janna down during a fight. It’s also a great boots to have when the enemy team have a lot of slows. Mercury’s Treads – Other than Elixir of Iron, Mercury’s Treads is the only item that can shorten the effect time of CCs (Crowd Control), it’s a great item if the enemy team have many easy to land, strong CCs. However this boots is only recommended for the late games, and should only be built if you have already reached max CDR. Core Items (The following article is based on personal views~ Just like how some people like Puppies over Nekos. I hope no one reading this does) Sightstone – Sightstone, the most important item for a support, its position as the number one support item has never been challenged ever since it was introduced in Season 3. It allows the support to gain important, life-saving information from the dark corners on Summoner’s Rift, and also granting vision of and around important objectives such as Dragon and Baron Nashor, so that you and your team can take them with ease. Ardent Censer – The sweet 60 AP and 10% increased shields and heals Ardent Censer provides helps a lot on making Janna’s shield and ultimate stronger. The 10% CDR combined with 50% Mana Regen will also allow Janna to use more spells in general. It also gives Janna an 8% increased MS allowing her to roam and gain vision control on objectives much faster. The bonus 20% increased AS (Attack Speed) and 20 HP life-steal on hit on Janna’s shield and heal will allows your ADC to get more AAs and a bit of HP back (Runaan’s Hurricane’s bolt will also proc both the life-steal and magic damage) Redemption '''– Like most items on this list, Redemption offers 10% CDR towards your total goal of 45% CDR, and it also gives Janna a 10% increase on her shields and heals. The extra 400 HP with 75% Mana and HP Regen also helps to make Janna less fragile and get more sustain in lane. But the biggest reason why you want this item is for its active, the active of this item has a 2.5 second delay, but it can target a huge area within 5500 range, healing all allies and damaging all enemies inside the area at the end of the 2.5 second duration. What’s more important is that you can use this item while you’re dead, allowing you to be impactful on teamfights even if you already got bursted down. '''Mikael’s Crucible – With an insane 20% increased shields and heals, Mikael’s is already a wonderful item for Janna. But it doesn’t stop there, it offers 10% CDR and the passive – Harmony, allowing Janna to cast more spells and giving her more sustain in lane. It works extremely well with the other items that’ve been mentioned in this section. Its active will allow you to cleanse most (not including suppression and/or any displacement spells) CCs on a single allie champion while granting them a 40% MS boost, which could often result in turning the tide of a battle in your favor. Ability Power Items (The following article is based on personal views~ Just like how some people like Puppies over Nekos. I hope no one reading this does) Rabadon's Deathcap '- AP is actually a valuable stat on janna, since e and r both benefit from it a lot. Deatchap is very expensive but straight ap is great. '''Dark Seal/Mejai's '- Dark Seal and possibly Mejai's is good on janna for 3 reasons. 1) ap is good on janna^. 2) it's easy to accumulate stacks because shielding people gives tons of assists. 3) janna shouldn't die so you shouldn't lose the stacks. '''Morellonomicon -The ap and cdr are great stats, although it's a bit overkill on mana and unlike chalice none of that can gets converted to hp regen. Other Zzrot Portal -If it goes super late you may still want a slot for pinks but you can buy zzrot since if it's the type of game that goes late having a zzrot to pressure a lane will probably be useful and you can sell it or keep it for the defensive stats. 'Zeke's Herald '- Situational because adcs tend to get more than 50% crit but if you have a heavy ap team so censer isn't appropriate and only an adc like luc does physical damage but doesn't have over 50% crit (ghostblade cleaver build) zekes is good 'Banner of Command '- Banner is an item that should be good on janna since the stats are nice and the active is situationally very useful, but has to compete with locket's shield. Laning Phase In lane, you shouldn't waste your abilities randomly. Use e when people trade, ideally while projectiles are in the air. This may not be possible depending on ping and reaction time but if you can, wait for the projectile to be fired and then shield. E is your main ability for trades. The rest should be saved unless it's an extended trade or all in, but the ideal trade with janna is just a few autos that you win because of shield. E is much better on adcs than on janna, a lucian's rotation has a much higher ad ratio than a janna's. That being said you can shield whoever is trading, and if they go for you instead of your adc you can go ahead and shield yourself, so it's situational. Poke with autos yourself when you can, such as during a trade or when they can't trade back. Also when your jungler is gonna gank you can play more aggressive like when your jungler is close you can w and q them to make them immobile or if you want to be a little fancy w,q them then flash ult them (Highly advised to do when they dont have flash!!). As janna youre gonna wanna try to win the bush on either side but mainly its best to stay with your adc outside of the bush. If the enemy jungler is ganking and your adc has no sums time for you to take one for the team! Make sure to save ults for when then enemy jung is ganking or if the enemy engages for example a leona and thresh have good engage but if you dont q on time theres a high chance they will all in you and your adc so just stop them by ulting. Teamfights The main thing to focus on is keeping your team alive. Janna's primary focus in teamfights is to peel the carries, especially the adc, because as teamfights go on it's very important that adcs are alive and able to deal sustained damage. Of course, it's situational, and you should try to save whoever you can. Ability Usage Skill Order Max r>e>w>q but put a point in q at level 2, unless you're against a kill lane (Blitz/Thresh), then W works well to help dodge. Passive The movespeed from passive is nice for kiting and getting around the map. You can use it to help your adc get to lane slightly faster when you back together. Q Janna's Q can be charged up or fired immediately. In general you will just be using it immediately as that's more reliable. If you are charging up a q, you need to anticipate where people will go in the future and as it charges you need to have in mind "If I use it after now it will miss" and use it at the last possible moment when it will still hit. Q can interrupt abilities such as leona's e and lee sin's q. Reacting in time may be difficult but you can anticipate the abilities before they are used. However, against a good player if you start charging a q they will not attempt to dash into it. You should not randomly waste q because it does very little damage, so save it for crucial moments. Because of the travel speed and potential charge time, it's more often possible to hit q on champions moving towards you than champions moving away from you. Q has such a wide hitbox that it should never miss unless they spend something like flash. If possible angle to hit multilple people. Both Q and R can cancel dashes so you need to know what you can interrupt. Only dashes that are blinks (kass, ez, flash) or give cc immunity (Hec, Malph, Vi ultimates) can't be interrupted, everything else can be canceled. W The slow is a pretty simple ability. It's Janna's best tool when chasing people who are running away from you. You can use the slow to make hitting q easier (the reason you should never miss q barring flash or something is the reliability of the w q combo). Of course, it can also be used to peel. E In lane the main thing with shields is to be clean. It's very important to use shield on the right person at the right time. Once you get out of lane and in to teamfights you can start to spam e whenever it's up. Your first thought with e should be the adc or whoever is important to keep alive, but obviously it's situational and if your lee sin is diving in or tanking tower or is about to die or whatever he may need the shield more. R Like q, ult can be use to interrupt, although most of the time you won't be using it this way since you have q for that. The heal on ult is ridiculously strong if you can channel it, but the knockback is also useful. The closer you are to an enemy, the further ult will knock them back. The main points with using ult are positioning and timing. You should be positioned close enough to your carries that if someone gets on them you can knock them away, but not so close that you will be caught by aoe cc like a hec or annie ult and unable to immediately disengage. Because the heal is so strong, you really want to channel it if at all possible (but don't kill yourself). This means the ideal rotation is e>r>e, so that you shield before ulting, channel your ult while shield comes off cooldown, then shield again once it's over. You can't use abilties but you can exhaust during ult, assuming you don't have to move to cast it. Also, Janna's R is a suboptimal engage tool. Unless the team has no other options, do not "windsec" people. Use it to peel instead. Using your ult improperly can lead to scenarios like this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfC1BVEDJR0 and your ADC may die for it. If, on the off chance it is actually the right play, go for it, but it is like using Malphite ult to peel. Engage is not what the champion or the ability excels at, so do not just attempt to flash ult to look good for montages. Is it situationally the right decision to engage with ult? Maybe, in the same way it's situationally the right decision for Hecarim to ult out to survive, but you shouldn't be proud of suboptimal play. Leave the insec to your Lee Sin and just take care of the wind and the win. I'm talking to you, Luis. In fact, this is more of a general rule, (not just about R) but if you want to build like a Malphite and play like a Lee Sin that's great but don't pick Janna to do it. Support Matchups Nami In lane against nami, unless the adc matchup actually gives you kill pressure, which is rare, go the yellow item and save shield for her w. When she uses w shield it and try not to trade for much more than the shield's hp because she has a sustain advantage. In particular, your adc needs to stay healthy because you have the yellow item+3 pots and they only have 1 pot and lifesteal and they need enough hp to cs. Don't waste an hp advantage you have but don't go for aggressive trades either because nami wins trades and has sustain. When you get ganks in general focus the nami because she has no escapes and w>q her to at least burn flash. The main thing is to not take trades even if they seem even because she will outtrade and outsustain. Leona Janna has pressure on leona in lane so you can go the blue item here. Leona's e can be interrupted by janna q so she should not be a threat from levels 1 to 5. The only way she hits it is if you are standing away from your adc and she hits them with it, because it is not possible to reliably stop her from getting to the adc if your tornado comes from far away at a perpendicular angle. Leona also can kill wards as soon as you place them, so you need to get wards into the bush when she isn't there ready to auto q auto it in order to bully her. Once she hits 6 she can initiate with her ult and if she hits a stun it's a kill or summoners at the least. ADC Combos Ezreal Probably one of, if not THE safest lane in the game. You should NOT die with this combo. Generally you'll just want to scale as Ezreal more than likely will go early tear removing any kill pressure. Vayne This is heavily dependent on how vayne plays. One approach to the lane is to try to farm it out and scale. Another is to take trades and go for kills. The key is to be on the same page as the vayne, so if vayne trades trade with her, and if vayne farms don't trade unless the enemy lane forces it. The all in past 6 is pretty strong, but both janna and vayne need to play very precisely to keep vayne alive. Compared to other carries like jinx or caitlyn, vayne has less range but more mobility so one difficulty in a fight can be keeping up with vayne, because if vayne gets too far from janna janna can't help her. Caitlyn Early game Caitlyn's range+janna e lets her take great trades where she gets a few autos off with shield and the enemy just gets off one or two and cait heavily wins the trade with shield. This lets janna cait shove early levels and get lane priority but the lane is not as strong in an all in and if you are pushing to the enemy tower and harassing them you have to be aware of the possibility of a gank. In general you should have an hp advantage before the first back but afterwards you will need to be careful since midgame is a bit of a power trough. Cait goes bf>hurricane>ie and once she has two or three major items you are very strong again and this is a good combo late game. If you have cait janna, especially with a mid that has pressure like viktor/syndra or shields like karma you can siege very well. Late game you can definitely keep cait alive and she can usually carry teamfights. Jinx It's hard to be proactive with this lane so in lane you just have to trade a bit like with cait and farm. If you can win a fight that's great but since you probably can't force one the main thing is to just not die. You have to babysit the jinx because she has no mobility so if you make a mistake they will kill your jinx and there is nothing jinx can do about it. The benefit is if jinx stays alive and dpsing she carries fights extremely hard so when you're playing with a jinx you need to focus on peeling her. If you don't let jinx feed you scale extremely well as long as you keep jinx alive. Just remember to position with her and if you're not sure who to shield in a fight just shield the jinx. This can also be run with champs like nunu and karma but the downside is you will lack engage and the ability to make plays. Even if you do have a hecarim or something it can still be hard to get good fights out of skirmishes with janna jinx so it's best to group and take objectives together. If you leave jinx without peel she will usually either be useless or die. Jhin Jhin is a really good matchup with Janna with him and his fourth bullet plus ult. When laning with a jhin try to shield him when he looks like he is going to poke the enemy adc/support. Also your W comes into handy when a gank is coming for example when you W the enemy they get slowed enough for jhin to combo and use his W as well to stun making it a successful gank and kill. As when you guys are in team fight since jhin becomes more vulnerable whe he ults because hes immobile try to stick in the back with him to peel other champs trying to go on him. When laning against try to play passive and shield you or your adc when he has fourth bullet to stop his heavy damage. When team fighting block his ults as best as you can and position a good Q to where hes ulting to stop his ult depending where he is. Masteries Masteries on Janna will for the most part remain constant regardless of game scenario. The best keystone mastery on Janna by far is Windspeaker's Blessing, which means that 18 points are put into the cunning tree. Janna has both a heal and a shield in her kit that are amplified by 10% due to this keystone. This keystone also gives 8-22 bonus armor and magic resistance to allies affected by Janna's heals and shields. In addition to the excellent synergy with Janna's kit, the bonus to heals and shields also applies to items with a heal or shield such as Redemption and Locket of the Iron Solari. To top it all off, Janna even gets bonus healing from the ancient coin items when nearby minions die. Overall, the many benefits of this keystone on Janna cannot be passed up. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse